The disclosure relates to an internal combustion engine, in particular as a drive engine for a vehicle.
It is generally known to provide an engine braking device, in particular an engine backpressure brake, on an internal combustion engine as a drive engine of a vehicle, in which engine braking device an exhaust gas flowing through an exhaust gas section is dammed by means of a throttle element, which is associated with the exhaust gas section, for the purpose of braking the engine and therefore also for the purpose of braking the vehicle. A pressure sensor for measuring the exhaust gas pressure, which pressure sensor is connected for signaling purposes to a controller for controlling an actuating motor by means of which the throttle element can be moved and/or pivoted and therefore the throttling effect can be adjusted, is in this case usually arranged upstream of the throttle element as seen in the exhaust gas flow direction in a defined region of proximity in the region of the throttle element for the purpose of adjusting the engine braking effect. In this case, the optimum position of the throttle element is determined by means of the controller depending on the exhaust gas pressure which is measured by means of the pressure sensor, and the actuating motor is actuated for the purpose of pivoting or moving the throttle element to this optimum throttle position.
EP 3 034 844 A1 discloses, for example, an engine braking apparatus for an internal combustion engine in motor vehicles, in which the internal combustion engine has an intake system, an exhaust gas system, internal combustion engine-side gas exchange valves, an exhaust gas turbocharging arrangement and also an engine braking device. This engine braking device comprises a compression release brake, which influences at least one outlet valve of the gas exchange valves, and also a brake flap which is arranged in the exhaust gas system and dams the exhaust gas. In this case, a pressure sensor for measuring the exhaust gas pressure, which pressure sensor is connected for signaling purposes to an engine controller of the internal combustion engine, is arranged upstream of the brake flap as seen in the exhaust gas flow direction here. The brake flap or an actuator device for adjusting the brake flap position can be controlled by means of this engine controller.
However, problems arise if the measurement signal of the pressure sensor which is transmitted to the controller is faulty or does not correspond to the actual exhaust gas pressure. This may lead to unintentional or incorrect adjustment of the throttle element, and this may lead, for example, to undesired acceleration of the internal combustion engine and therefore also of a vehicle which comprises the internal combustion engine as drive engine.